


The Sands of Fear

by Darkone007



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkone007/pseuds/Darkone007
Summary: The girls with a chakram head to Egypt, Teach a queen about true royalty. And reaffirm their love.





	

Disclaimers: Still doing these?!  
Spoilers: minor ones from the episodes: Been There, Done That, King Con.  
Content: A continuation of my other story  
"The Little Dragon". Technically, this could be part 3?   
Sex: Oh, definitely  
Please? Enjoy!

The Sands of Fear  
By:  
Darkone  
________________  
It had been a moon since we departed the docks of Japa.  
A beautiful land, but for now, I despise it. It holds only nightmares of what I almost lost. And hatred for a woman I never really knew. But her deeds, her actions?  
They earned my hate.  
I look out over the deck of the ship...OUR ship. It feels so  
good to say 'OUR'. I can say that because I have her once  
more. My love, my partner, my soulmate. I look at her and almost weep at the terror of losing her, and sheer joy of her being alive.  
It's like this every morning now? We rise, we eat with our crew, we enjoy their company, and then? We practice. All of our crew are sailors, but they all carry the sword of Japa...the katana. We have the blades gifted us by the lord of the blade, but due to their enchantment, they can only be drawn when truly needed.  
Hirooki, the wheelsman, has explained that katana should only be drawn if the intent is to taste blood.  
In the name of honor, and justice. I've grown fond of him, as well as the rest of the crew. Each man carries the blade, each man also brings his family style and traditions for this weapon. Everyday, we practice, and the crew aids us in further advancing our skill.  
Xena, my beautiful warrior, has shown a gift for the science of Iado, the way of the blade. She is deadly, efficient, and above all else? Intent on preserving the honor of the blade.  
I have leaned to the art of Kendo, the way of the sword.  
Where Xena's art leads her to attack, to wade into her adversaries? Mine lends itself to defend. Where she can destroy a multitude of opponents, I can wear mine down and defeat them.  
Together, we are unbeatable. Our crew, I feel sorry for them. Everynight we bed down, they carry new bruises.  
Bruises because as Hirooki explains, the katana should only be drawn to be used. And used for the purpose it was made. So for our drills, we use the boken. A wooden sword, made from a very sturdy tree. Hirooki explained that since the katana Xena and I carry are enchanted? We should carry a boken, until the time is right to draw.  
He explained to me, in the right hands? The boken can be a staff, a rod or sword. Though made of wood? It can be a deadly proficient, and versatile weapon. I can believe it.  
It's noon, mid day meal when we finish. We eat, and some of the crewmen share the stories of their homeland. Beautiful, terrifying, and grand are what they are.  
I feel drawn to their stories, and share them with Xena before we bed down for the night.  
She smiles and listens. She truly enjoys the story of Yamato...'The Peach Boy'. A grand tale of a boy, a peach farmer, who slays demons.   
Among our crew, a bladesmith, and an armorsmith. Our ship has 2 forges, and carries a compliment of fine steel from Japa. Hirooki's cousin, Shibata, is the bladesmith.  
He is proud that they are of the house of Musashi, a great clan. Maker of fine blades. Watanabe is our armorsmith. Xena has been visiting him for the past few days. She wants to make a break from the past. New armor, new weapons. The only thing she keeps? The chakram, and she has found an inventive new way to use it in combat. We have learned to pass it between us, to create a 360 degree barrier around us.  
It never ceases to amaze me how inventive she can be.  
It's bedtime. I smile as she removes her silks. It's always  
like seeing her naked for the first time when she removes  
her clothing. Every wound, every scar, are a map of the beauty that comprises my warrior. So taken by her, I don't know she has moved from our bed until she is removing my clothes.  
Our bed...Gods I love how that sounds! She strips me completely, then lifts me in her powerful arms, carrying me there.  
"We will be in Egypt tomorrow." she whispers. "I want our last night at sea to be memorable..." She smiles that radiant smile and I nod.  
I used to tease her, about her sexual appetite in the days when we first became lovers. She always had to have control, and I adored it. So strong and sure her hands against my body, making love to me.  
It's my hunger now, my absolute need to devour her that now surprises her. She sits me in her lap, her beautiful long legs under me, her thighs feel like silk stretched over steel. Soft...smooth...strong. I push her against the cabin wall at the head of our bed. She lets out a small gasp, playing the shocked ingenue, then smiles as I kiss her. Her mouth tastes divine.  
I explore it at leisure, my hands moving over her.  
I already know every muscle and dip of her body by touch alone? But the sensations of touching them? Always takes my breath away. I can feel it, her struggle to not roll me on my back and take me. I want that too. But not now. I want my fill of her. Her taste, her touch, her scent. I want to burn it all into my very skin.  
I start at her throat, I see the kiss mark I left there 2 nights ago. I smile as I remember that day so long ago, the day that repeated over and over?   
_________________  
"MMMMM..Gab...Gabrielle...not so hard...people will notice...ooohhhhhhh..." She moans as I clamp down tight, sucking hungrily. Gods she tastes so good!  
Finally releasing her, I smile as I sit on her tummy.  
"Honey, it's under your hair? No one will see? I promise, ok?"  
"Gods...I love when you do that! Are you sure you aren't still a bacchae?" She teases. I held my hands up like talons and hissed sharply. Her blue eyes light up as she laughs loudly.  
___________________  
After that day was over? She told me on one of the days?  
Joxer noticed. I was mortified. The one time he has to be observant.  
It wasn't shame that made us cover that up. It was privacy. We had decided in those early days that no one had a right to our private lives, the love we shared in it.  
There were a select few who figured it out, and they honored our desire for privacy. Now, I no longer worry  
what others think or care. This, this is the woman I love,  
a warrior, strong, and capable...a woman, feirce and passionate, all I ever want and need  
I devour her beautiful breasts...smiling as she forces more into my hungry mouth. She whimpers and moans,  
I love the rumble in her chest as I suck harder. She whispers in my ear...her voice shaking.  
"Harder, Gabrielle...please? I want to feel you." I drive  
my knee in between her legs, pressing tightly against her  
wet center, clamping my teeth down and sucking harder. Grinding, I release her left breast with a wet popping sound, then devour the right. I love having her under my power. It's intoxicating, even to this very day.  
I couldn't decide which one to mark? So I marked them both. I could give a damn if anyone sees. She is mine, and she wants to be. Taking into account her armour,  
the second mark I make, is right at the swell of her right breast. Just where the edge of her armour would stop. She moans and gasps as the soft pain stops and I pull away, smiling. It's small, already a nice shade, but whoever sees it? Will know? She is taken.  
The rest of the night, I shower all my love and devotion on her, moaning as I finally let her roll me on my back.  
It's funny thinking that? Letting her? Long ago, there was never a doubt. She wanted me? She could take me,  
and oh Gods, she would.  
She's ontop of me, her beautiful face hovering less than a kiss's distance above me. Whispering to me of her love and devotion to me...for me. People tell me being a bard?  
My words should move people from the heights of joy, to the depths of sadness. To weep and cheer.  
My warrior says the only 3 words that make me do both.  
"I love you" she whispers as she kisses me deeply.  
She caresses my face as she presses into me, her wetness against my own. The scent makes my head swim as my eyes well with tears. The force with which she takes me, it's intensity personified. I know we will both be bruised and sore. I look forward to it.  
I think back to the first time I wanted her to unleash her warrior's hunger on me? I couldn't walk straight for a few days. We told Joxer I had simply sprained my ankle. The poor man never really got it.  
___________________  
"Hello, my warrior chums!" He smiled as he entered the cam. I was already a little frustrated because I couldn't walk? Now he shows up?  
"Hi, Joxer." I effected the best smile I could. I limped over  
to the furs Xena had taken me so passionately on and tried to relax. Then he just had to ask...  
"Hey, Gabby? What happened?" His concern was sweet, but I was too annoyed to appreciate it. I sat on the furs,  
and was so caught up in the memory of the night before, I must have been smiling. He spoke up again.  
"Ahhh, amazons don't show pain when they're hurt, huh? So c'mon, Gabs? What happened?" He grabbed my ankle, but had touched my knee, the real problem. I gasped sharply. Gods I hated how he would make petnames like he was my partner!  
I was so annoyed I almost told him. But then, Xena showed up.  
"What are you doing, Joxer?" It's cute when her jealous streak kicks in. He almost jumped out of his skin!  
"Oh...hi, Xena! I was just checking Gabs out? She's limping? I'm surprised you hadn't taken care of it already?" By Zeus! He was trying to score points, and, shame Xena? He'll be lucky to leave alive!  
"I was gathering herbs to put on her ankle. She sprained  
it trying to do a flip again. Remember, Gabrielle, it's the left foot you jump on?" She winks. She then shooed him away from our evening camp and sent him on his way.  
______________________  
The bed shakes as our release hits an all time high. Head back, screaming her name, I fight to keep my eyes open.  
My left hand comes up, my bracelet touches the one on her right wrist...  
Once again, Xena's symbolism amazes me.  
The inscriptions on our wedding bracelets. Mine proudly proclaims  
'Love is the Alpha' while hers says just as proudly   
'Love is the Omega'. A symbol that proclaims we shall never be apart.   
As she lays her head down on my shoulder, drawing on my sweat soaked tummy with her right index finger...I realize...it's words.  
'Happy Anniversary, My Love.'  
"Oh, Xena...I love you so..." Sleep, warmth, and dreams of my love await me.  
Morning, we hear the bell ringing, a sign we are to dock.  
I wake up. Somehow during the night i ended up ontop of her again. Resting in my favorite spot. I smile as she  
whispers.  
"Good morning, Gabrielle. We need to go to Watanabe's forge? Our new leathers should be ready." I look up at her, smiling.  
"Our? I never measured for them?" She winks.  
"I gave him all the information he needed. C'mon? We can get our new clothes, then eat before disembarking."  
She slides out of the bed and I follow, my hands wrapping over her hips.  
"Happy Anniversary, Xena." I stand on tiptoe and kiss the base of her neck. She shudders and smiles as she turns and wraps my emerald green silks around me.   
"Happy Anniversary, Gabrielle." She then wraps the red ones around her. We go above deck and are greeted by the deck crew. Hirooki salutes us as we go below the bough to the forges.  
"Watanabe?" She calls, and the little bald man rushes up, all smiles and excitement.  
"Good morning, captains. Your new items await?"  
We proceed, and on 2 wooden mannequins awaits our clothing. Xena's, is obvious. Crimson red leathers with a red silk scarf going around the neck, and one around the waist, accenting the divine curve of her hips. The boots come to above her knee. Forearm guards with black leather gloves. A silver breastplate, and backplate. A coiled dragon swallows its own tail on these.   
I then look at mine. The dark turqoise leathers wrap around, leaving my back exposed, the tatoo showing. Calf high boots with scabbards for my sais. I then notice it. A garter like scabbard, similar to the one in Xena's new armour on our left thighs. It's for the chakram. Turquoiise silks wrap sensually around the hips and over the shoulders. I stare. It reveals almost as much as it covers. The leather gloves come up to my biceps, i can wrap my bracelets over them.  
"Xena...ummm?"  
"I figure since we are back to back in combat? I prefer feeling your back touching me." A sensual wink as Watanabe gives us our privacy.  
The fit is snug, but functional, the feel is so comfortable.  
I can wear my katana and boken through the rings on my right shoulder strap and on my left hip.  
I help Xena with her new armor, and find I not only love the new design? But it's easier to get on? Meaning it's easier to get off.  
We eat, and ask the crew for 4 volunteers to accompany us to the capital.  
Aebon, the newly crowned queen, has been receiving  
threats from an unknown source. Surrender the throne,  
or she and her people will suffer plagues of agony unheard of.  
In the marketplace, she is walking among her people,  
an honored and revered queen. We approach her, our crew acting as advanced and rear guard for my warrior and myself. She looks up from a small child, and her eyes  
lock on Xena's. I can see, she's stunned. I can understand. She walks up to us and our crew parts. She takes notice of me..then disregards me, choosing to speak to Xena. This is how we usually do missions, so I'm not offended.  
"I am Queen Aebon. And who might you be?" She says, her voice dripping with sensuality as she extends her hand imperiously. The hand is ignored as Xena just smiles and looks at her.  
"We had heard that Queen Aebon was in need of help, and so we came?" She grabs my hand to make a point.  
A point the queen acknowledges, then seems to...disregard. I keep quiet.  
"I'm Xena, this is my wife, Gabrielle." I smile at the tone of pride in my love's voice, and grin at the look of disappointment in the queen's eyes.  
"Your...wife?" She seems truly amazed at that concept.  
I start to speak, but Xena gently squeezes my hand. Once more, I remain quiet.  
"Yes, she had heard you needed help, so we came."  
"I see...she did?" She looks down at me...in more ways than one. "And what does she do? Carry your sword for you?" She giggles. It's a sound I immediately dislike.  
"No, as it implies? My wife is my equal partner. We help people. If you don't want our help? We will be on our way?" Xena is over it with this woman's condescending attitude. She gently turns and tugs my hand as we head back to ship.  
"Wait? I...I do..." She walks up, smiling, her hips swaying entirely too much. "I could use YOUR help." That does it, I release Xena's hand and step in front of her, I look up into Aebon's eyes, and speak calmly, but directly.  
"NO ONE 'uses' Xena. Get that through your empty little head now, or we? Meaning MY wife, myself, and our crew go back to OUR ship and chase the sun. Got it?" She seems stunned, but nods slowly.  
Hirooki nods, and smiles his approval at the exchange. He  
whispers in my ear.  
"You learn the way of kendo well, little dragon."  
"Thank you, Hiro. You've been a wonderful friend and teacher."  
Xena looks at the queen, who is still recovering from the tonguelashing I just gave.  
"You let her speak like that to royalty?" She says sullenly.  
"She is a queen as well, and my loyalty is to her. We came to help because your messenger said you needed it. Now? If you are done belittling my wife, and effectively pissing her off? We can get on with this?" My ravenhaired beauty smiles.  
Xena walks over, taking my hand, gently spinning me as if in a dance. Pulling the hand up, kissing it, she smiles.  
"Thank you for what you just said. I love how you defend me."   
"I swear Xena, I almost shoved my boken where the sun doesn't shine! No one talks like that about you. Don't expect me to let anyone do it, ok?"  
"I won't. Has Hiro been teaching you how to use the shuriken? I've seen some of the tricks he can do?"  
"Oh yes, I have a small leather pouch on my thigh. I have 3 in it, and 3 on each glove." Smiling sweetly, I point to the thigh in question.  
"Good. I have 9 as well, they should be very useful."  
Since we've worked out the new system for the chakram, we have decided that it too should be a weapon of last resort. The shuriken are small, effective, easily replaced.  
Hirooki and another of the crew, Hikaru, she is quite gifted in the art of throwing blades,have been teaching us. Hirooki is very taken  
with her. She has short cropped hair similar to mine, and big brown eyes that make me think of Ephiny.  
She acts as cook and nurse in the crew. Our crew is 16, it's amazing, the crew is prefectly split? And on each shift, they work in teams of 8 each on deck. Shibata's wife is our  
healer, and Watanabe's lover is a fine sailor and swordsman named Geddo. He's a giant of a man, easily  
as large as Hercules. It's cute to see them together. Xena  
says it reminds her of us. Him so tall, and Watanabe so short.   
We arrive at the palace...it's large...and very open. This is a problem. This may be Egypt? But it seems royalty, the world over, all make the same mistake? They want  
grandeur more than security. Walking through, I easily spot a dozen areas an assassin can strike from. Xena's  
probably already seen those and at least 2 dozen more.  
"This is my advisor, Nefeteri, she is older and wiser than anyone I know?" Aebon smiles. It's amazing how respectful she seems to be of certain people? Yet shows  
me none at all. I guess that means at some point? There's going to be a...what did Xena call it when i fought Varia? Oh yes, an 'amazonian beatdown'. I think about that for a moment.  
How I wish I had represented her and Eve better than that. Eve, I can bring her mother home to her alive, instead of that damned urn.  
Nefeteri seems fascinated with Xena. Xena's presence is imposing, intriguing, and inspiring. I should know.  
"You are the warrior princess? Hero to those in need?" She smiles, caressing Xena's muscled arms. I decide to  
let it slide. She's more interested in what Xena can do as a warrior than seducing her. Xena, however, doesn't seem to share the attitude. Pulling away, she looks at the advisor.  
"How long have the scrolls been coming?" She asks.  
"About 2 moons." Aebon smiles up at Xena. Wanting  
anything to be part of being in my warrior's presence.  
"And you waited to send for help? Ok. Let me see the scrolls..."  
"Oh...I destroyed them, they upset the queen entirely too much." Nefeteri says matter of factly. Xena's eyes  
narrow, I can tell, she's already wondering why the queen allowed evidence to be destroyed.  
"If any more arrive? Gabrielle and I want to see them. Do not destroy them." Nefeteri nods.  
We walk around , getting the lay of the palace.  
It's beautiful, ornate, but it will be difficult to protect Aebon. Or anyone else for that matter.  
The maid walking with us leads us down a hallway, and deposits me, and Hirooki's team at a door.  
"Your room is here? If you will come with me, warrior? your room is on the 2nd tier?"  
"Ummm...why is Gabrielle's room here, and mine upstairs?" She's getting annoyed. me? I'm pissed.  
There is no way she missed anything we said earlier? yet she puts us in seperate rooms?   
"Her majesty said your servants should be brought here?" Hirooki and the 3 men we brought just stare  
at me.  
"These are not our servants. They are our friends, and part of the plan to defend the queen. They need a larger room for their gear and weapons." I say, getting my temper under control.  
"And Gabrielle is NOT my servant. She's my wife. We share the same room, or we walk...now." I can't fathom why these people find it so odd that not only are Xena and I equals, but married.  
"Of course, warrior! Have your crew follow me?" She says quickly, leading us upstairs.  
"Will this room be alright for your crewmen?" She offers.  
I motion for Hiro to check it out. He looks in, then at me, and nods.  
"Yes, it will do nicely." I say as she leads us to our room. It's spacious, lots of lounges, a huge bed. Xena looks down the hall at 2 large doors.  
"What's that?" She asks.  
"The queen's bedchambers." The maid smiles. She sees the look on my face, and that wipes the smile away.  
That's it...the assassin, whoever they may be? Won't get a chance to kill Aebon? I'll do it!  
Xena tugs me gently into our room and smiles down at me.  
"Well, it's obvious her plan? Now I say I tell you my plan?" I look up at her waiting.  
"Obviously? She plans on getting little sleep? I say we make her plan work." I look up at her and she gives me that wicked grin.  
I play innocent this time.  
"Whatever do you mean?" I smile playfully.  
"I say you make me scream my head off tonight when we bed down?"  
"Ohhhh, I like your plan." She pulls me close, kissing me deeply as she unties the sash wrapped behind my neck.  
It falls to the floor as she turns me to face the wall.  
Her index finger traces the tattoo on my back. I hated it  
at first. Now? I love it. She coaxes such intense sensations out of my body when she touches it. I shiver. The maid walks in,  
to call us for evening meal. Damn, I was really enjoying this. The maid just stares at my exposed breasts.   
"Did your mommy not teach you it's impolite to stare?"  
Xena growls as she gently pulls my leathers back up. I give the maid a haughty glare...she turns her back.  
"My queen has called you to evening meal?" She says softly. Xena slaps me on the rump, giving a firm squeeze.  
"To be continued, my love?" She smiles as I turn and stare down at her...lustful hunger flashing in my eyes.  
"You'll be lucky I don't have you on the table." I say seductively, stifling a giggle at the maid's gasp. I look at the maid, a look of false anger on my face. She cringes and opens our door. I walk past her, snapping my head in the direction I want Xena to follow. It's funny, she does a mock run like she's obeying her mistress. She falls in step behind me as the maid whispers.  
"She...she wouldn't, would she? Have you on the table in the dining hall?" I can't see Xena's face, but i can imagine it? A fake blush, big blue eyes wide,a hand over her sensual lips to act innocent as I hear her answer.  
"My queen can have quite the appetite? Sometimes? It overtakes her at the most unusual times." The maid swallows hard as I just grin. We get to the dining hall and the queen rises from her seat...then sits down when she sees me enter first. I no longer care about what her level of respect is for me? Cause I have something she will never have? My warrior.  
I wait for Xena to come to my side before sitting down.  
Aebon just glares at her servants, not daring to look at me. I slowly eat, my eyes shifting around the room. If there was a good opportunity to try something? It's now.  
The food is good, the flatbread is like back home, the honeywine is abit much. I ask for some milk. The queen  
snickers derisively.  
"So tell me, Xena? Where are you from?" She winks at Xena, sucking honey from her fingers. Xena shakes her head.  
"Our crew is from Japa, Gabrielle and I are from Greece."  
"Oh yes, you said Gabrielle is a queen as well?" She looks at my style of clothing, my hair...my figure.   
"Queen of what exactly? I have seen many facets of royalty? Never one so...small...and...muscular?" She rolls her eyes. Xena looks ready to speak, but i take her hand,  
squeezing gently.  
"What am I queen of? A nation of the finest women warriors to walk any land. I was adopted as a princess,  
and earned the title of queen? I didn't have it handed to  
me by someone."  
"I have put up with your impudence quite enough! You need to learn some manners!" She stands...I slam my mug down and stand facing her.  
"Impudence? We came here to guard your life, apprehend assassins! And all you have done? Is oggle my wife like a hormonal farmboy? In my nation? My people deal with people like you in trial by combat. Would you like me to teach you some manners?" Everyone sits quietly...the guards take a step forward, and our crew? All draw their weapons. Xena as well.  
"Tell me, your highness? Do you know how to fight? Or do you just talk?" I growl...  
"Fight?!" Her eyes get wide as she realizes what I'm saying. "You...you would...strike me?"  
"Strike? Punch, kick, slap, choke. Then I'd put you over my knee." I smile evilly as everyone stares. Xena included. I grab the last bit of my flatbread, and chew it as I guzzle my milk down. Grabbing Xena's hand, I look  
Aebon in the eye, smiling.  
"Now? It's late, the journey was long? Tomorrow we start patrolling the area and setting up check-ins? So,  
if you'll excuse my crew and myself? I want to make love to my wife before dawn?" Pulling Xena's hand up, kissing it, I wink at her. I walk out, Xena behind me, our crew following.  
"I have never seen the captain so....worked up? She's always so sweet and gentle." One of the crew, Izumi, says to Hirooki.  
"You wouldn't be the same if someone was making such advances on Naomi?" Hiro grins.  
"Oh, they'd be eating my fist or my sword!" He smiles.  
"For them to be so...white? They are both...very Japanese?" Izumi grins.  
We get to our room. I let go of Xena's hand and look at the floor. Ashamed of my lack of control. But that woman was trying my patience.  
"I'm sorry, Xena. I...I always told myself if we ever...became one? I promised myself I would never act like a possessive harpy. I'm sorry if I embarassed y...!"  
I stop as I feel her strong arms wrap around me, hugging me so tight.  
"Don't apologize. Gabrielle? It was very sweet, you taking up for me like that? Would you have...fought her?"  
"I would have thrown an Amazonian beatdown on her skinny Egyptian ass. Then we could help her." Xena laughs loudly, squeezing tighter. I turn and  
look up at her as she leans down to kiss me. It soon becomes deep and passionate as she pulls back to take my hand.  
"So are you?" She smiles as she sits on the bed.  
"Am I what?"  
"Going to make love to me?" She smiles innocently.  
"Oh yes, my love. I do believe it was to the point of making you...'scream your head off'?" I wink as we start removing each others leathers...I noticed that mine are quite easy to get off as well. I wonder if this was Xena's  
intention...  
After a 3rd trip to the water pitcher, we just move it to the bed, poor Xena, I doubt she will be able to talk tomorrow.   
"Mercy, Gabrielle...I....I don't think i can take anymore!" I release her beautiful legs, climbing up her long muscular  
body.  
"More water, my love?" I grin, already pouring the mug. She nods appreciatively as I hand it over. I wince as she lightly traces the kiss mark she left on my chest, above my left breast. It's one of a few she's made. The one on my inner right thigh? I wonder if I should use my silks to cover it? I decide against it.  
Morning, Hiro's team is on the grounds practicing as Xena and I finish working out details for how we will  
set up check-ins and search teams. Hiro's team is very  
eager to help.  
"We've mapped out the entire palace? Taking into you and the other captain's suggestions, we have discovered at least 48 vantage points for snipers. At least 24 more for assassins to strike from shadows." Hiro informs us.  
Looking up at Xena, I can see she's worried.  
"Alot of places, to strike from, huh?"  
"Uh-hah"  
"Makes me wonder if Aebon is as beloved as we had heard?" I smirk.  
"Xena? Gabrielle? Another scroll has arrived!" Nefeteri walks in. We just look at each other then silently agree to go see it.  
We arrive in the throne room. Aebon looks exhausted. I guess Xena's plan worked? I don't even try to hide the smile on my face. The maid walks to Xena with the scroll. Xena shifts her eyes to indicate me. She nods and hands it to me.  
"You have until dawn 2 days from now to surrender the throne, or your people will die in factors of 30 until you surrender?" I offer it to Xena.  
"You never mentioned this possibility!? What is wrong with you? Innocent people could be hurt because you won't tell us everything!" My temper flares up, Xena just steps back.  
"I see you still allow your wife to disrespect my throne?" She looks at Xena with a tired expression.  
"Why not? She's on a roll? Why didn't you give us the full information?" Xena sits down, propping her feet up on a table, a look of boredom on her beautiful face.  
"Really? Kill people by factors of 30 until I surrender? Do you know how many people are in my kingdom?"  
I make my way up the steps to the throne, I don't even bother to tell her what a spoiled child she is, I let my next action speak for itself. I slap her so hard, her wig spins.  
Everyone is struck silent. I lean down, turning her to look into my eyes.  
"You, shiftless, worthless, waste of space! Innocent people are in danger, and all you care about is how many you rule over? Even one innocent life lost is a cost too high to pay!" I look in her eyes and see...tears.  
"I...I'm sorry! I have no idea how to deal with this type of situation. I have only ever lived in this palace. Raised to believe I am a goddess among my subjects. I have been raised to believe that it is their place to die in my service." She begins crying. The handprint I left covers almost the entirety of her left cheek.  
"Hiro! Take our team, inform the guards to do a city wide sweep for 'unusual' guests? Excluding us!" I say.  
"Xena, myself and the royal guard will attend her...majesty." I turn to walk down the steps when i hear the soft whistle of the crossbow bolt...  
Xena is too far away, but she unleashes 3 shuriken in the direction of the noise. I tackle Aebon...knocking the throne over, covering her with my body. It happens so fast, I don't realize the dart has struck my left shoulder blade.  
Izumi and Hiro cut the brazier ropes so they can ride them to the area Xena threw at. Shin and Makoto take the stairs to head off the shooter.  
"Are you alright, your majesty?" It sounds odd as I say it...my vision going dark. Xena somersaults to my side.  
"Gabrielle?! Gabrielle...what.."  
"Xena...it...I'm going..nummmb" I fall over in her arms.  
_________________  
I hold her tightly...checking her body. I find the dart. I remove it...the wound already turning green. I sniff it as Hiro and Izumi escort...one of the maids into the throne room. I recognize her immediately. She has a shuriken stuck in each hand. Hiro holds up the tiny crossbow. I've seen these before. A wristmounted spring bow, much like what Thursaites used. The spring is tighter, thicker.  
I sniff the dart. It's an unfamiliar scent. I look at the woman.  
"Queen Aebon is dead! I am a hero to the rightborn royal family of the throne!" She smiles, very proud of herself...until I level my boken at her throat.  
"No...you're a lousy assassin, a lousy shot, and you have just poisoned my wife! Give me one reason I shouldn't break your neck?" I growl. Hiro and his team are right. Gabrielle is the sweeter, gentler of the 2 of us.  
"You wouldn't dare, my master will claim the throne and they will..."  
"Leave you here to be executed for failing your mission.  
Aebon, get up!" The maid's eyes are wide with terror as she realizes she missed.  
"What...did...you...use?!" I grab her throat, squeezing. She sucks air, slapping at my hand. I release her so she can breathe.  
"It's venom from a coral snake." She gasps choking for air.  
I turn to pick up Gabrielle, then look at Hiro.   
"Does Shibata's wife have any experience with snake venom?" He nods, I don't even have to ask as he gets a chariot for us to head to ship.  
"Will...will she be alright?" Aebon asks as she walks over to me.  
"She will be. Snake venom won't stop you...will it, my bard? You'll be just fine." Tears start welling up. I won't cry...i won't. We've been through too much to be together for this to happen. It's our anniversary. 27 years, married. It can't end like this! Not to save a spoiled brat who has no idea what true nobility is!  
"And if she isn't?" I look up at her, what audacity.  
She steps back.  
"I mean if she isn't...you'll blame me." I gently lift her in my arms and carry my beloved to the chariot.  
"No, I blame that bitch who missed. You, are the last thing on my mind. Lock her up! I want to interrogate her later." I get in, holding Gabrielle's clammy, sweating body to me.  
"I'm here, love. Please...we're going home after this mission? We're going to take Evie, and go to the outer islands...a cruise...just us, our crew." I rock her gently as Hiro drives like a madman through the streets. We get to the boat as Hiro is shouting instructions to get Shibata's wife, Karumi, and our nurse, Hikaru, to the sickbay of the ship.  
It's hard, I've carried Gabrielle before when she was hurt, scared...afraid of dying. But this past month has been hell for her in more ways than one. She puts on a brave front. She'd never admit it, but she's exhausted. I don't blame her.  
I've always promised we'd make time for one another? But someone always needs help, or someone from my past claiming i owe a debt to them shows up. No more.  
Gabrielle deserves to come first. Her happiness and welfare will be my focus from now on. I get to the sickbay, placing my bard's shivering form on the table.  
Karumi examines the wound...it looks like the leather deflected the dart...but barely. The dart didn't get maximum penetration.  
Hikaru hands the needles to her and she starts placing them, all thoughout the upper quadrant of Gabrielle's left shoulder. Accupuncture, I've seen it before. I have only the slightest understanding of it. Hiro squeezes my shoulder.  
"Come with me, Captain?" I shake my head, but he nods, giving me a gentle tug. I follow, he grabs a bottle of saki. It's very strong in scent. He pours a finger of it in a small glass, and offers it to me.  
"I can't get drunk, Hiro...not now." I shake my head.  
"No, but it will calm your fear." I look up and he smiles.  
He's been a great friend for Gabrielle. I overheard her telling him of my death, and how heartbroken she was. Of the duel we had in the ghostplane. How she won my freedom and brought me back to life.  
Several candlemarks pass, each time I look into the room. My throat clenches.  
"Karumi is an artist with the needles? She will save our little dragon. I have no doubt." He smiles. I watch as Hikaru produce a green paste. They smear it on the needles, then light them. I look at him.  
"It's a poltice of insect venom." He says calmly. My eyes  
shoot wide, he grabs me, making me look at him.  
"It will slow the snake venom. Your love is in for a long night. You need to be calm, so you can give her your strength?" he smiles as he pours me somemore saki.  
"Go back to the palace? Help Izumi patrol it?"  
"I have sent Geddo, Shumei, and Ryuken to help Izumi and the others.  
My captain...captains...need me here" He winks. I nod slowly and watch as they pull the needles, then put in fresh ones.  
"How many times will they do this?" I ask  
"No more than 3...the first set was to drain tainted blood and mix the venoms. To slow down the first poison. The second will slowly draw it all out. The last will test the purity of her blood."  
Hikaru comes out, smiling at us both.  
"Thank the heavens you got her here so quickly, Hiro.  
Any later, and she would go into systemic shock." She leans down, smiling.  
"Your little queen is truly a dragon? She fights valiantly to come back to you?"  
"That's my Gabrielle? She knows what a total wreck I would be without her." I smile softly.  
"The venom treatment is working? Her blood was greenish black? It should run pure soon."  
"Can I go to her?" I ask gently.  
"Yes, that would be good for her. Talk to her, tell her you love her." Nodding, I rise and walk inside. Karumi has placed the 3rd set of needles. There is discoloration, but it is fading.  
"Hey, bard? Look at you? The true hero. You let your anger go, and you still saved her life. That spoiled, snotty..."  
I slam my fist on the table, shaking my head. I stop what I'm saying, I don't want to make her sacrifice cheap.   
"I let you lead by example on this one? And guess what? You taught me something...once again." Pulling her hand up, I kiss it, pushing my fingers through her beautiful, sweat soaked hair. Even sick, fighting for her life? She's stunning.  
I kiss her forehead...she's got a terrible fever. Then, she starts spasming...jerking.  
"Karumi! Help me!" I shout.  
She runs in, and begins mixing herbs with water in a heated metal cup.  
"Turn her head? She needs to drink all of this!" I tilt her head to the side and we slowly pour it in...we get most of it down her. And she stops. One long, dry breath, she is still.  
"Is she asleep?" Karumi listens to her back, nodding slowly. After the blood starts running red, the needles are removed, bandages placed, and she comfortably sleeps on her back.  
"She's cold." I say softly.  
"Take off your armour, get on the table with her."  
I strip quickly, not caring that Karumi, Hikaru, and Hiro are in the room. I get on the table with her as they tuck furs around us. I pull her into my arms, ontop of me. Her favorite position. I stroke her hair, kissing her forehead.  
"Come back to me, Gabrielle? You know I can't do any of this without you?" I close my eyes and try to sleep.  
_________________

This desert...so hot...I don't know what happened? How did I get here? Looking around, I see a pyramid, it's getting dark so it will be cold. I make my way to the door and slide it open. It's dark, so dark, I feel around, finding a torch. I get out my flint and steel and light it after 3 tries.  
Hieroglyphs all over the walls, I look around, nothing useful. Something..feathers brush my back, i turn and hanging from the ceiling?  
Is Xena's decapitated body!  
Riddled with arrows, covered in blood. It can't be true,  
it can't! Shuffling draws me to look into the dark, and there, in white silks, is Akemi. She holds Xena's decapitated head, smeared in blood, eyes open.  
"You should never have challenged me for what is mine!"  
She laughs as she kisses my warrior's dead lips. My knees buckle...I can't resist the urge, I scream, and scream, and scream. Akemi smiles as she sits Xena's head on the ground.  
I crawl to it...lifting it in my hands.  
"Oh gods...was it all a dream?! Did I fail you?! How are you here!?" I stare in shock as my love's beautiful blue eyes roll forward. And she smiles.  
"It's ok, Gabrielle? I'm used to you failing me." She laughs as I collapse into the sand. Screaming and crying. Akemi stands over me, laughing.  
"She's still mine, Gabrielle. And if I have my way? I will seduce Xena's soul into staying with me? While you are reborn, again, and again. Only to be eternally alone."  
I lay there, body racked with violent sobs. Then shadows come forward. Ares, Caesar, Hope. All laughing and tearing my armour to shreds. Once naked, I lay there, listening to their laughter and taunts.  
Slamming my fist into the sand, I get to my feet. I look them all in the eyes. I unleash all the anger I have for each of these spectres, for that is all they are, spectres.  
I turn to Hope who grins. She speaks.  
"I know what I did wrong when dealing with you, mother? I should have just seduced Xena and brought her to father's side. Then killed her after you were gone, and the world was under father's control." I shake my head, looking her in the eye.  
"You? I not only saved Xena from you? But I had a child with her, and showed that child love and affection! There was no good in you, you are your father's daughter. I hold no shame or fear from you, Hope!" She starts screaming and crumbles to dust.  
"You are nothing more than a pothole in the road to my rightful destiny. Your beloved warrior makes a good corpse? If she had accepted her destiny she could be with me, ruling the world. Instead of dead because she loved you!" Caesar smiles his hideous grin.  
"You? You have tried again and again to create a false destiny that let you have not only Xena, but the world! I destroyed the loom of fate to destroy your lies! Nothing you say now can stop me!" Caesar's smirk fades as he too crumbles to dust. I turn and there's Ares. He smiles.  
"When I'm done with you? I'll resurrect Xena, and we will crush this world under our boots. Starting with you, you little bitch!"  
"Well, I see nothing has changed? Same Ares, same arrogance, same lameassed plan . Would you like to know why Xena NEVER came back to you? You claimed manipulation was love. But I showed her love, every hour of everyday. And at night? I showed her passion like you can only dream. Tell me? Did she ever praise your name when you had sex with her? I say sex, because a lying bastard like you doesn't know what love is!   
She praised every other god in Olympus when we made love? Never did your name leave her lips! But you know whose did?  
MINE! Your plans are like your attempts at seduction. Useless, and impotent!" Ares explodes in a shower of dust.  
Akemi walks up, laughing.  
"Shut up, you arrogant, lying bitch. You never knew what love was either. You think these illusions fool me? You're wrong. I beat you once?[I draw my katana] This time, Iwill wipe you from existence!" I slash at her and she turns to dust. That just leaves...Xena.  
"Ohhhhh, you got an indignant pretty speech for me, honey? Look at me? You failed me! Admit it! Your love wasn't enough to bring me back!" She laughs. Shaking, I walk up and kneel down, picking up her head.  
"I know better. Xena respects the depth of my love for her, she never belittled me for it. She would never shame me over it. But, I do have something to give you?"  
"What's that? Gonna kick me like a ball into the darkness?" She grins. I smile softly, pulling her to face me.  
"No. I'm going to give you...this." I pull her close, and kiss her... softly at first. To my amazement, she responds, the kiss deepens as she too...crumbles to dust.  
Alone, in the darkness, i cry...letting tears flow as my body shakes. Light fills the pyramid. Covering my eyes,  
I hear...Xena's voice. Warm and full of love, love for me.  
"Come back to me, Gabrielle. You know I can't do any of this without you?" Stepping into the light, I whisper.  
"I'm here, you don't have to." I open my eyes and see  
watery blue ones. I smile at them as her smile spreads over her beautiful face.  
_________________  
She moves softly in my arms. I look down as she whispers into my breast.  
"I'm here, you don't have to." I look down and smile as her brilliant green eyes look up into mine.  
"You're awake. You're here? Thank the gods! I, I'm so sorry. I should have thrown the second u looked up!"  
I hug her tighter as she snuggles into me.  
___________  
"It's not your fault, I should have kept my temper under control? I was a distraction. What happened?"  
"That maid? The one who tried to seperate us? She tried to kill Aebon? You heard her fire, and you tackled Aebon and sheilded her with your own body." She tells me as the nausea subsides.  
She hugs me once more.   
"How long have I been out?"  
"Since yesterday, it's been a rough 18 candlemarks, mostly for you." She says as she gently releases me.  
She gets up and grabs the robes Karumi left for us.  
She helps me up and wraps me in one.  
"Did you mean it?" I ask.  
"Mean what?" She smiles as she wraps herself in the other.  
"You, Evie, and me, on a cruise to the outer islands after this mission?" I ask smiling back.  
"Yes, Gabrielle. I meant it. You, Evie, and me, some serious downtime, and those islands outside the mainland of Greece."  
"Lesbos? We never got to take our honeymoon?" I smile at her.  
"Oh definitely." She grins. We go down the hall to the baths...Hirooki comes out of the room, he smiles that warm smile, his eyes bright.  
"The crew are all above deck? There is fresh hot water  
in the main bath for you. Enjoy your bath...captains."  
He winks and pats my shoulder as he walks to the stairs above deck. Taking my hand, she leads me to the baths,  
I can smell the scented salts that Hiro has placed in the water. I notice the jasmine and lavender oils he poured as well. Hiro, so thoughtful, Hikaru is a lucky woman.  
Just like me.  
She gets in first, and then guides me to sit between her legs in the hot water. She starts by dipping her hands in the water and pouring it over my head, slicking my hair back as she gently shampoos me. I love how her fingers and hands move over me. Her breasts press into my back as her hands move over my body. She feels so good, the bath oil and salts mix with her own scent, making me hungry to love her as she deserves to be loved.  
I knew, I always knew Xena deserved love. I am so thankful that I am the one she chose to let love her.  
Marcus, Iolaus, Hercules, even Ares...they all got to experience the physicality she is capable of when making love? But I am one of the few that has not only experienced that? But the depths of her heart and soul. I remember the month after Eve was born.  
We were staying at Cyrene's inn when the knock on the door came. I got up to answer it.   
_____________________  
"Hello, Gabrielle? Is Xena here?" Hercules smiles.  
"Oh, yes. She's feeding Evie." I blocked the door to keep him from entering.  
"Oh, sorry? I have somethings for her?" Flowers? And...  
a silver bracelet. Apparently he hasn't heard yet?  
"Hello, Hercules?" Xena smiles as she hugs him.  
"Hello, Xena? I was passing through, and well, I wanted to  
see how you and the baby were...and to make a proposition?" He smiled. Xena got that deer in the torchlight look. He offers the flowers and got on one knee.  
"Xena? I've always admired your strength and devotion to your new path. That admiration has grown into affection and well...I think this would explain better?" Opening the box, he smiles.  
"You and Eve will need someone to stand with you now, more than ever."  
Xena stares at the bracelet in the box, then smiling that soft sweet smile she shakes her head.  
"I'm sorry, Hercules? You're right? I do need someone to stand by me...and Evie, more than ever? But I have that someone?" She removes her right bracer and a brilliant silver bracelet shines in the evening sun. He stares as he looks around, obviously confused, til I step forward and take Xena's right hand in my left. Cyrene smiled as the realization struck him, like one of his father's thunderbolts. I smiled, so pleased that we could be open with our friend. That is until he looked at the floor.  
"How...how long have you been together?" He asks.  
"3 winters, we were married at the amazon village last spring." Xena then smiled that brilliant smile I love so. Hercules didn't see anything to smile about.  
"You have been together that long, and you never told me?!" He threw the flowers in the fire.  
"Hercules? It was a private matter? We wanted to keep it between us until the time was right?" She patted his shoulder, trying to be gentle.  
"So you waited to tell me, now? Xena? How long have you been lying to me?!" His voice getting louder.  
Eve started to cry and as she comforted Eve, I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Xena had joked that he looked like a child  
about to get a spanking that was deserved.  
I always respected him. Admired him, until that moment.   
"How did she ever deceive you?! You have seen her once, in 6 years? How dare you come here and upset the woman I love and our daughter like this?!" He went to speak, to say anything in his defense, but I stopped him cold.  
"You know who you sound like? Ares! And I should know.  
I've seen him play his games, and manipulate her."  
"I am nothing like him?!" He stares down at me, anger in his eyes.  
"Yes, you are. You think being the son of Zeus gives you proprietary claim on her because of your past with her. You haven't been there through the years. Seen her pain and loss. I have, we have been there for one another, lived and died for one another. Where were u? We love each other, and I will always be there for her. You're a good man, Hercules. Xena's friend. You should be happy for her. If you're angry? Direct it at me, not her, or our daughter. If you insist on this course? I will ask you to leave, and never bother her again. Understand?"   
"As I recall? You have been the cause of much of that pain and loss? Her son died because you lied to her. You said so yourself!" He immediately regrets it as he says it. We both go silent as I see Xena, standing in the door of the inn. Hercules looks at her.  
"I'm sorry, Xena...I didn't mean..." She punched him so hard, he flew back, landing in a heap. Cyrene was holding Evie as Xena walked over.  
"I expected better of you? I thought we were at the very least friends? How could you say that to her?! Knowing how much pain that caused not just me, but her as well?  
Get out, Hercules. Never cross our paths again."  
He seemed beaten. He  
looked down at me, and then he did something I never expected. He hugged me.  
"Thank you for loving her as she needs." He stood up and left Amphipolis that night.  
________________________  
She brings the sponge down between my legs and I lose  
all sense of thought. Bardic or otherwise. She knows what I need when she touches me, and she gives to me. Oh so very well. She caresses my legs down to my knees,  
dragging the sponge up to my center.  
"Lie back, Gabrielle? Let me love you." I lean back in her strong muscular arms as the sponge floats to the surface of the water. First her left hand cups my left breast as 2 fingers from her right slide gently inside me.  
"I love you, my sweet bard. Always remember that?" She then plants a searing kiss at the base of my neck. She then moves her fingers in and out as she holds me.  
"Yes, my cherished warrior. Always." My voice squeaks abit as her thumb works over my swollen clit. I go to reach behind me, to enter her with my own fingers, but she whispers in my ear.  
"No, love, keep your hands on the edges of the tub?"  
I nod, realizing I have had free reign over her for the past few days. It now seems it's her turn? MMMMM, thank you, Aphrodite! Is all I can think as she makes slow, sweet love to me. It feels like candlemarks, but only one has elapsed. Her lips planting scorching hot kisses along my neck and shoulders, I can't keep the moans from escaping. With one more thrust, my hips come up out of the water as I scream in pleasure. After a few moments, I collapse back in the water, gasping and shaking.  
"You can do that to me whenever you want, my love." I say as she holds me. She finishes her own bath and gets out before helping me out of the tub.  
She hugs me tightly, then gets my leathers. She helps me put them on, like i do for her. When she finishes, she kisses me on the forehead and goes to get her own. I smile as I take them and help her with them. Once we're  
dressed, Hiro knocks on the bath door.  
"Captains? Breakfast is ready? I'm sure the little captain  
is quite hungry...for food?" I can hear his smile through the door and we both giggle. Laughter, I love when she laughs.   
"C'mon? Before your beast can.." My stomach practically  
roars, causing us both to laugh as we walk up on deck.  
Our crew meets us and Hiro smiles as he leads us to the  
commisary. Hikaru has prepared a feast to celebrate my  
recovery. Much salutation and celebration is made as we  
eat. Hiro gets up and goes to prepare the chariot for our  
return to the palace.  
We arrive in the hour, Shumei and Izumi meet us in the throne room. Izumi and he look exhausted. He walks up to us and points at the common rooms.  
"We moved her...majesty to one of the common rooms? Ryuken and Geddo are with her? We have allowed no visitors or contact from the servants."  
"Thank you, Izumi. You and the others return to the ship? Rest. We will see you tomorrow. Send Kyoshi, Shin, Makoto, and Akira to the palace?" I say gently. He nods and goes to get the others.   
We follow and get to the room as Aebon's complaints  
are easily heard down the hall. I go to knock on the door  
when it is torn open. Geddo stares down at me.  
"It is good to see you, captains! I refuse to stay with that..that woman a second longer!" He storms out, Ryuken in tow. I look in and as usual, Aebon is in one of her snits. She looks up, sees us, and immediately settles down.  
"I see you're making friends in our crew?" I say jokingly.  
"I am the queen! I do not stay in the common rooms!" She shouts.  
"Fine? we can move you to your chambers and let the assassins try again?" Xena says coldly. This shuts the queen up instantly.  
"Aebon? who brings the scrolls to you?" I ask. She looks at me, then rubs her cheek, remembering yesterday's lesson.  
"Nefeteri. She receives them from the messenger, then brings them to me within a shadow move of the sundial." I look over at Xena, we both nod.  
"Where is the maid? The would be assassin?" Xena asks.  
"Nefeteri had her executed at dawn. She said the woman gave no information of value?" Aebon says softly. We  
walk away, leaving Kyoshi to guard the queen in the small room.  
As we walk away, Xena asks the question on my mind.  
"What is she doing for that time before the queen sees it? It makes no sense? Unless...?" She looks at me as i say it.  
"She's part of it, or the mastermind." I smile at her.  
She nods in agreement as we head to the throne room. Izumi, Hirooki go with us as Kyoshi stays with the queen. It's easier said than done, we are met with resistance. A lot of it.  
Nefeteri is holding up the rod and hook, the symbols of rulership. As long as she holds these while on the throne, she is the queen.   
"Take them, they have taken the queen hostage! Kill the outsiders!" She shouts. HIrooki takes position in the hall to take anyone attempting to enter, or leave.  
Akira, Shin, and Makoto are with us as warriors in black and gold attack. We're outnumbered, badly, but when I see that smile of pure joy on my love's face? I realize, this is so unfair...for them. Drawing my boken, I lace into them as they charge in, Xena and I are back to back. Akira and her woman, Makoto do the same. Shin takes positon in the back as he uses his bow. He's amazing, in these cramped quarters, he makes shots that would make the goddess of the hunt shine with pride.  
As the battle gets more intense, I hear the satisfying 'shing' of Xena drawing her katana. I smile, as it signals me to draw mine. We each carry half of the chakram. We throw them in opposite directions, and the enemy is leveled within minutes. After it is over, Nefeteri stands alone. Holding the symbols of rulership. She smiles.  
I look around, there are bodies everywhere.   
It's amazing how even more efficient Xena has gotten since we've started studying the new feilds of swordsmanship our crew has helped us build upon.  
"You will not leave here alive. Who is protecting Aebon?!" Kyoshi escorts the queen in as Nefeteri stares in shock, she knows, it's over.  
Aebon walks up to her former advisor, a look of anger on her face.  
"You threatened my life, the lives of those who came to give aid, and then you threatened the lives of my innocent subjects! The last is completely unforgivable!"  
The next move Aebon makes is completely unladylike.  
She punches the woman, so hard, we hear 2 snaps. One is Nefeteri's jaw? The other is Aebon's wrist!  
"By the gods! That hurts!" She squeals shaking her hand out. She then smiles...at me. "How was that, your majesty?" She asks. Xena whistles in approval.  
"It was perfect? Just, aim for the butt of the jaw, not so much the point of the cheekbone?" I examine her wrist. It's a minor sprain.  
The next few days our crew teaches the guard a few things about defence as Aebon asks me to give her pointers on fighting. She learns quick. And has shown her humble side as well as a new level of respect, for me.  
We're saying farewell as we board ship. Holding Xena's  
hand I walk up on the gangplank, smiling.  
"Why didn't she ask you to teach her to fight?" I ask.  
"You taught her respect, morality, and humility? It only follows you teach her that too, Love." She smiles as she slides her hand to the back of my neck, I do the same, leaning in so our foreheads touch.  
"To Chin to get Evie, then our cruise?" I ask hopefully.  
"Yes, love, our daughter, then the honeymoon you've deserved for 27 years." She leans down, kissing me with passion as our crew gets us underway.  
Off into the setting sun, more adventure, and more love to be discovered.  
The end.

 

 

 


End file.
